The Eye of the World/Chapter 12
Summary : Rand and the others follow Lan and Moiraine through the fog-covered town of Taren Ferry. Rand takes a few steps forward onto wood planking before he realizes that they have reached the ferry landing. Lan lifts Perrin's cloak to make his axe visible and motions for others to show their weapons also, just before the ferryman approaches with six sturdy helpers. Rand grasps the hilt of his sword, Mat puts a hand on his quiver, and Thom seems to conjure knives out of nowhere. Lan tells the ferrymen that they will get the rest of their gold on the far side of the river. They bring their horses onto the ferry, which is attached to ropes on either side that stretched across the river. The ferrymen cast loose and begin hauling the ferry across. Rand asks Lan if they were really in danger of being robbed, and Lan says that men will do many things when they think they are unseen. He assures Rand that however corrupt Master Hightower is, he's unlikely to ferry a Myrddraal and his Trollocs over after them. The man overhears a little bit of their talk and looks at them suspiciously. They reach the other side of the river and disembark. Master Hightower demands the rest of his gold, and Moiraine says they shall get what was promised and extra silver for the haulers' quick crossing. Everyone leaves the ferry and coins are being distributed when the ferry breaks loose and begins to spin in a whirlpool; it breaks up as they watch. Lan apologizes for the ill luck, and pays the ferryman more gold for the loss of his ferry. The ferryman takes the gold and runs upriver followed by his men. As they leave the riverbank, Rand notices that the fog disappears suddenly a few paces further from the river. Moiraine says that the fog follows the river downstream. She is trying to mislead their pursuers into thinking they might have gone downstream part of the way, rather than continuing straight on to Baerlon. Lan leads them further from the riverbank and into the woods a little way. They come to a toppled stand of trees, which Lan has made a shelter beneath, and he starts a small fire. They leave their horses outside; Lan says to leave them saddled but hobbled. Perrin says that they hardly seem tired, but Lan explains that they would gladly run until they died of the exhaustion they didn't even feel. They hear a Draghkar's screams from nearby, but Lan listens and says that it is searching the river. Inside the shelter Moiraine and Egwene sit on the ground facing each other. The villagers and Thom listen as Moiraine tells Egwene about the True Source and the One Power. She informs Egwene that she has the inborn ability to channel, and would do it inevitably even if not taught how. She explains further that a girl's chances of survival are better if she is taught. Trying hard, Egwene manages to produce a feeble light inside of Moiraine's blue gem. She proudly announces that she is going to be an Aes Sedai! Characters * al'Lan Mandragoran * Rand al'Thor * Moiraine Damodred * Matrim Cauthon * Perrin Aybara * Thomdril Merrilin * Egwene al'Vere * Mandarb (animal) - as Lan's stallion * Cloud (animal) * Master Hightower * Bela (animal) * Aldieb (animal) - as white mare Referenced * Dark One Groups * Warders * Aes Sedai * Draghkar * Trollocs * Myrddraal * Darkfriends * Draghkar * Red Ajah Places * Taren Ferry * Tarendrelle as Taren * Two Rivers Referenced * Tar Valon * Winespring Water * Emond's Field * Waterwood * Baerlon Events Referenced * Breaking of the World Items * Half-moon axe * Heron-mark sword * Moiraine's blue gem Referenced * angreal Concepts * Light * Dragon's Fang * Creation * Creator * Wheel of Time * Ajah * Amyrlin Seat One Power * True Source * saidin * saidar Culture Sayings Better to spit in a wolf's eye than to cross an Aes Sedai. -Saying known in Two Rivers